Flota-Rój Naga
Flota-Rój Naga (ang. Hive Fleet Naga) albo Shai'naid, jak ją określili Aeldari, czyli Nieskończony Meandrowy Wąż. To niewielka Flota-Rój Tyranidów, która pojawiła się na początku 41. milenium, atakując Xenos Drogi Mlecznej na północ od Dominium Tau w roku 801.M41. Obecnie rozbita. Opis Flota-Rój Naga była niewielkich rozmiarów flotą Tyranidów, uznawaną nawet za flotę odpryskową, a po najechaniu eldarskiej przestrzeni została rozbita i jeszcze bardziej przetrzebiona, choć minie jeszcze wiele bitew zanim będzie kompletnie unicestwiona. Naga najechała Wschodnią Rubież na północ od rozwijającego się Dominium Tau, skupiając się głównie na Xenos i pożerając wiele pomniejszych inteligentnych ras i cywilizacji. Tym samym poznała wiele nowych genów, w tym kolejnych obrońców galaktyki obok Imperium człowieka - Aeldari, a nawet ich braci, Drukhari. Strategia Strategia Floty-Roju Naga jest dość standardowa. Naga parkuje biookręty na orbicie świata żernego, tworząc blokadę aby uniemożliwić dotarcie posiłków swojej ofierze. Następnie zrzuca na powierzchnię swoją armię w Zarodnikach Mycetycznych. Potem testuje możliwości obrońców swoimi zastępami Tyranidów i dobiera bioformy tak by wyeksploatować słabości w swoim wrogu. Armii naziemnej przewodzi Tyran Roju, z kolei w abordażach kosmicznych na eldarskie okręty Umysł Roju używał Venomtropów, które mogły zatruwać hale upiorytu oraz Karnifexami które miażdżyły kryształowe kopuły Światotatku. Tyranidzi Nagi Flota-Rój Naga posługiwała się wieloma bioformami: Tyranami Roju, Venomtropami, Karnifexami, Zoantropami, Genokradami, Termagantami, Hormagantami, Trygonami, Łupieżcami, Gargulcami, Harpiami oraz wieloma innymi, w tym transportowymi jak Zarodniki Mycetyczne. Jednak najbardziej wyjątkową bioformą była stworzona przez Nagę Zagłada Malan'tai, która żywiła się duszami i energią życiową swoich wrogów. Potrafiła ona zebrać tak potężne pokłady energii że gniotła wielkie konstrukty z upiorytu Eldarów, zamieniała całe grupy ich wojowników w papki a najprostszym poruszeniem umysłu rozbijała wielkie iglice w Światostatku. Kulty Floty-Roju Naga Nieskończony Meandrowy Wąż zainfekował swoimi Genokradami jedną z cywilizacji Xenos, Ligę Ulumeathi w roku 012801.M41, kiedy to zaatakował zewnętrzne kolonie tej rasy. Na statki transportowe wiozące uciekinierów z kolonii dostały się Genokrady, które następnie dotarły do kosmicznej stoczni świata Varreyan. Wszelki kontakt ze stocznią zostaje utracony dwa dni później. Ulumeathi wysyłają z powierzchni planety zespół, który zanim został stracony wysłał ostrzeżenie o zainfekowaniu, przez co flota planety niszczy placówkę, uniemożliwiając dalszy rozrost kultu ale tracąc cenną stocznię kosmiczną. Nie wiadomo czy kolejnym Kultem Genokradów z Floty-Roju Naga jest Kult Całunu Otchłani, czy też może był on tam przed przybyciem floty. Rozprzestrzenił się po światach imperialnych Grupy Ybaric i stał się niezwykle aktywny w chwili przybycia Nagi, co przyczyniło się do upadku światów Imperium w tamtych rejonach. Historia Flota-Rój Naga wbiła się do galaktyki przez Wschodnią Rubież w okresie Pierwszej Wojny Tyranidzkiej około roku 801.M41. Przez niemal dwa stulecia Flota-Rój Naga była uznana przez Imperium Człowieka jako zaledwie flota odpryskowa Floty-Roju Behemot - pierwszego oficjalnego kontaktu z Tyranidami. Uznano wówczas że Naga jako odłamek takiej siły tylko ukazała się w mroku kosmosu a potem zginęła z głodu. Taki punkt widzenia był zrozumiały - zanim dwieście lat później pojawiła się Flota-Rój Kraken i w Administratum już wiedziało że zagrożenie tyranidzkie było dalekie od końca oraz że mogą być inne Floty-Roje gotowe by wedrzeć się do galaktyki. Ów scenariusz utwierdził się w momencie kiedy Flota-Rój Naga rozszerzyła swoje tereny łowieckie i wkroczyła delikatnie na światy należące do Imperium Człowieka. Jedyna taka koncentracja światów, Grupy Ybaric, leżała poza wschodnimi terenami Sektora Vidar. Podczas ataku Nagi silne Burze Osnowy izolowały te światy od Imperium już przez kilka stuleci. Kiedy Burze Osnowy w końcu ustały, światy Grupy Ybaric zostały wyczyszczone, a Flota-Rój Naga zniknęła... Mimo wszystko najazd Floty-Roju Naga okazał się być niewielkim zagrożeniem dla Imperium, które aż tak nie ucierpiało - co innego inne rasy. Roje Tyranidów tylko w niewielkim stopniu dotknęły światy ludzkiego Imperium ale niezliczone xenosowe światy ucierpiały od obecności tych krwiożerczych obcych. Eldarzy stracili dwa dziewicze światy i siedem światów uciekinierów, blisko trzydzieści pomniejszych obcych cywilizacji zostało pożartych przez Tyranidy. Jeśli Naga weszłaby do Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej trochę bardziej na południe wzdłuż jej płaszczyzny, wówczas najprawdopodobniej usunęłaby rosnące Dominimum Tau z tego świata. Dlatego też późniejsze rozbicie Floty-Roju Naga ma niewiele wspólnego z Imperium. Mimo że światy Grupy Ybaric broniły się niezwykle dzielnie, to jednak sama eliminacja Tyranidów tej linii genetycznej leżała w rękach starożytnych Aeldari. Bowiem to floty z Malan'tai, Iyanden i Idharae zjednoczyły siły i rozbiły Nagę poprzez serię niezwykle krwawych uderzeń, które tylko rasa eldarska mogła zrealizować z tak niskimi stratami. Ostatecznie Nagę można porównać do najmniejszych flot Tyranidów, jeśli pominiemy fakt że nad wszystkimi flotami czuwa wszechobecny Umysł Roju. Eldarzy przekonali się o przerażającej sile Tyranidów. Utracili oni nie tylko wiele statków, wojowników, kilka światów ale również Światostatek Malan'tai został zniszczony w tajemniczy sposób przez samotny biookręt Nagi. I choć Flota-Rój Naga została zmieciona, to jednak zanim to nastąpiło zebrała ona kilkadziesiąt wcześniej nienapotkanych form biomasy. Tak jak wcześniej Behemot, tak i Naga nauczyła się wiele o obrońcach galaktyki. Dotychczas Umysł Roju miał poczucie strategii i możliwości Imperium Człowieka jednak teraz posmakował ciał i umysłów Eldarów. A jego głód nie został zaspokojony... Zagłada Malan'tai thumb|285px|thumb|Zagłada Malan'tai Aeldari opowiadają legendy o zniszczeniu jednego ze Światostatków, Malan'tai, którego flota uczestniczyła w rozbiciu Floty-Roju Naga. Legenda zwana Zagłada Malan'tai odnosi się jednocześnie do Światostatku i do Tyranida, który rozpętał tam piekło - Tyranidzie jak żaden inny. Wydarzenie to plasuje się na rok 195812.M41, około 11 lat po najechaniu przez Nagę galaktyki, kiedy to według legendy po rozbiciu Floty-Rój Nagi samotny, zraniony biookręt przeciął drogę Światotatku Malan'tai, flota Światostatku próbowała go przechwycić ale ten po prosstu umarł, jednak w spazmach agonii wypuścił zarodniki Mycetyczne. Flota Malan'tai nie zauważyła zarodników, które dotarły do wielkiego okrętu niosąc zabójczą zawartość. W zarodnikach tkwiły potężne bestie, które rozpoczęły wyniszczanie domu Eldarów, jednak najbardziej niebezpieczny z nich nie zwrócił uwagi obrońców. Była to bestia żywiąca się nie ciałem wojowników, a ich energią życiową. Zagłada Malan'tai - bo takim mianem nieliczni uciekinierzy ochrzcili tego Tyranida zaabsorbowała tak wielką energię z obrońców, a potem z eldarskiego Kręgu Nieskończoności że stała się nieomal niezniszczalna, obracając całe armie Aeldari w niwecz, a w efekcie i sam Światostatek. Szacuje się że Światostatek przestał istnieć około 459812.M41, zaś dryfujący Malan'tai odnaleziono lata później. Był to wrak naznaczony wieloma śladami wyładowań psionicznej energii o iście katastroficznej sile. Po Tyranidzie nie było śladu. Wydarzenia 012801.M41 - Flota-Rój Naga uderza na zewnętrzne kolonie Ligii Ulumeathi. Trzy kolonie upadają w przeciągu dni, a czwarta utrzymuje się tylko na tyle długo aby ewakuować niewielką część swojej populacji. Nie mający pojęcia o swoim przeciwniku Ulumeathi nie są świadomi że na pokładzie ich frachtowców znajdują się więcej niż tylko uchodźcy - są tam również Genenokrady, które doń się zakradły. 201801.M41 - Karmiony opowieściami o widmie potwornych obcych rozprzestrzeniających się po galaktyce, Kult Całunu Otchłani uzyskuje rozgłos i zaczyna się gwałtownie rozrastać wzdłuż Grupy Ybaric. W głównym świecie Grupy Ybaric, Silax, zaczyna królować anarchia. 640801.M41 - Tyranidzi pożerają świat Uciekinierów Tar-Etenil. Krzyk śmierci całej planety powoduje psychiczną falę uderzeniową która uszkadza duszę świata kilku pobliskich światów Uciekinierów. Przez to pozostają łatwym łupem dla szybko postępującej Nagi. 712801.M41 - Statki transportowe zawierające uchodźców z Ligii Ulumeathi docierają do kosmicznych doków Varreyan. Wszelki kontakt z ogromnym kompleksem został stracony dwa dni później. Z powierzchni Varreyanu wysłano zespół badawczy, któremu udało się wysłać ostrzeżenie o zarażeniu Geneokradami zanim został wybity. Flota domowa Varreyanu jest zmuszona do zniszczenia całej placówki z orbity aby wyeliminować zagrożenie, tym samym kalecząc region pod względem możliwości dozbrojenia i remontowania okrętów kosmicznych. 909801.N41 - Pierwszy świat z Grupy Ybaric, Szkarłatny-Upadek zostaje zaatakowany przez mackę Floty-Roju Naga. Walka początkowo idzie na korzyść stacjonującej tam Gwardii Imperialnej, ale bez posiłków tyranidzkie bestie mogą być tylko spowalnianie nie zaś zatrzymane. Trzy z czterech głównych kontynentów planety zostają przejęte przez hiperagresywnych obcych. 030802.M41 - Mocno naciskane armie Szkarłatnego-Upadku otrzymują wsparcie od pobliskie świata-ulu Tern, w tym nieco zapuszczoną ale użyteczną kompanię Cadiańskich Baneblade'ów, które zostały tam porzucone jakieś 5 tysięcy lat temu. Obrońcy Szkarłatnego-Upadku przegrupowują się na tyłach nowo-przybyłych wojowników, jednak tylko po to by później i tak uciec kiedy stado Tyrannofexów zredukowało całą kompanię Baneblade'ów do rozdartego złomu. 240802.M41 - Gubernator Silaxu odmawia wysłania pomocy do jego walczących z Tyranidami sąsiadów. 690801.M41 - Świat Tern wysyła kolejne posiłki do Szkarłatnego-Upadku ale piechota zostaje najechana przez Korsarze Mrocznych Eldarów. Kiedy rozpustnie celebrowali swoje zwycięstwo zostali nagle schwyceni i zaabsorbowani przez biookręty Floty-Roju Naga. 701801.M41 - Szkarłatny-Upadek upada i zostaje skonsumowany przez Flotę-Rój Naga. 970802.M41 - Po wysłaniu wielu swoich wojowników aby wspomóc Szkarłatny-Upadek Tern jest osłabiony i po najechaniu przez Tyranidów zostaje szybko przytłoczony. W ciągu tygodnia planeta zostaje pożarta przez Nagę. C980802.M41 (801-807.M41) Nowy Wróg - Flota-Rój Naga pożera kilka pomniejszych ras na brzegu przestrzeni rasy Ulumeathi. Progres Tyranidów nie zostaje zauważalnie spowolniony. 001808.M41 - Tyranidzka flota dociera do orbity Silaxu. Na dole, na powierzchni Silaxu Kultyści Całunu Otchłani - oraz Planetarny Gubernator pośród nich - zrzucają płaszcz dyskrecji i uruchamiają kilka lojalnych sił obronnych. Zarówno lojaliści jak i zdrajcy zostają szybko pożarci kiedy Mycetyczne Zarodniki spadają z niebios. 575808.M41 (801-808.M41) Płacz o Pomoc - Eldarscy Uciekinierzy świata Halathel stają się świadomi o naddzierającej Flocie-Roju Naga. Nie potrafiąc opuścić dusz swych pobratymców, które zostały związane z duszą świata Halathel, Uciekinierzy błagają najbliższe Światostatki o pomoc i rozpoczynają fortyfikację świątyni duszy świata. Światostatki Ianden, Idharae oraz Malan'tai wysyłają swoje floty aby im pomóc. 692808.M41 - Świat Tronowy Ulumeathi zostaje pożarty przez Nieskończonego Meandrowego Węża - Nagę. Pozostałe światy stanowiące kolonie Ulumeathi deklarują stan kwarantanny. 131809.M41 (809.M41) Zraniony Wąż - Wiodące elementy Floty-Roju Naga zostają schwytane w ogień krzyżowy flot eldarskich pochodzących ze Światostatku Malan'tai i Idharae. Naga rozdziela się na dwie macki, pierwsza kontynuuje lot na Halathel, druga macka zawija się odbijając od reszty i przekierowuje się na dziewiczy świat Eth-aelas. 801809.M41 - Wyprzedzając okaleczoną flotę od Malan'tai, pierwsza macka Nagi dociera na orbitę Halathelu, owijając się wokół niego. Zarodniki Mycetyczne zaczynają spadać z niebios na powierzchnię świata. Obrońcy Halathelu którzy nie zostali wyrżnięci wykonują odwrót do świątyni duszy świata i przygotowują swój ostatni bastion aby obronić swoich przodków przed potworami z kosmosu. 097810.M41 Pierwsze Oblężenie Świątyni Halathelu - Umysł Roju rzuca tysiące Termagantów i Hormagantów na ściany Świątyni Halathelu, poświęcając życia istot aby wyczerpać zapasy amunicji Aeldari. Jednocząc siły, Uciekinierzy trzymają siły naziemne Nagi z dala od siebie przez trzy dni i trzy noce. Rankiem czwartego dnia tyranidzki impet słabnie. Ocaleni uciekają, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę usłaną z ciał martwych kosmitów. 420810.M41 Drugie Oblężenie Świątyni Halathelu - Po przetestowaniu odwagi i możliwości obrońców, Umysł Roju wypuszcza drugi szturm przy którym poprzedni nic nie znaczy zarówno w liczbach jak i pod względem furii Tyranidów. Gargulce i Harpie przelatują nad ścianami a ich lot wstrzymują jedynie sieci obrony powietrznej świątyni. Kotłujące się fale Termagantów rozdzielają się kiedy to Karnifexy wkraczają do akcji. Wielkie bestie są jednak odparte, ale w miejsce każdego zabitego Karnifexa wkrótce wbiega następny. O zmierzchu zewnętrzna obrona świątyni zapada się. Hormaganty wlewają się przez wyłomy, zabijając niefortunnych Aeldari. Władca Uciekinierów, Wei-yannil oraz jego przyboczna ochrona starają się kupić wystarczająco dużo czasu dla Obrońców i Wojowników Aspektu - decydują się zaatakować Tyrana Roju który przewodzi szturmowi. W dramatycznym starciu Tyran Roju zostaje powalony, ale Wei-Yannil jest rozerwany na strzępy przez oszalałych Strażników Tyrana. Wraz ze śmiercią swego przewodnika ogrom roju Tyranidów traci kohezję i wycofuje się, zostawiając oszalałe Hormaganty aby bezskutecznie rzucały się na wrogów. 742810.M41 (810-811.M41) Wojna o Halathel - Flota Iyanden pod dowództwem Admirała Draecha naciera na Statki Roju orbitujące Halathel. Eldarzy próbują przebić tyranidzką blokadę. Statek flagowy Draecha, Pomyślna Iluminacja Wieczności, zostaje zniszczony już we wczesnym etapie bitwy. Jednak jego zastępca, relatywnie młody książę zwany Yrielem przejmuje dowództwo i zwyciężą, niszcząc Statki Roju Tyranidów. Jednak jest już za późno. 353811.M41 Upadek Świątyni Halathelu - Dziesiątki Trygonów ryje pod ścianami świątyni, wyskakując spod ziemi wgłębi świątyni, niosąc obrońcom terror i śmierć. Mimo że bestie ostatecznie zostają powalone to tunelami, które stworzyły podążają Łupieżce. Szturm kończy się w godzinę. Obrońcy zostali wybici co do ostatniego, a duch świata zniszczony. 756811.M41 - Ogarnięty wściekłością Yriel rozkazuje flocie Iyanden aby oczyścić cały Halathel z wszelkiego życia. Ocalałe statki z floty Światostatku Malan'tai docierają do Halathel i jednoczą siły z armadą Yriela. 195812.M41 - Samotny i zraniony Statek Roju przecina ścieżkę samego Światostatku Malan'tai. Samotny okręt obumiera i ginie nawet kiedy Eldarska flota obronna mknie aby go przechwycić. Garstka Zarodników Mycetycznych wyrzuconych przez biookręt w chwili śmierci wędrują przez kosmiczną pustkę niewykryte przez eldarską flotę. 206812.M41 Eth-aelas Oblężony - Na obrzeżach systemu Eth-aelas flota Idharae naciera na pozostałe Statki Roju z drugiej macki Floty-Roju Naga. Złapane w pułapkę i przytłoczone uzbrojeniem tyranidzkie okręty zostają zniszczone ale za późno. Zdążyły wysłać kilka tysięcy Zarodników Myetycznych, zakażając świat Eth-aelas. Zdeterminowani Aeldari nie mają zamiaru tracić kolejnego świata - siły edlarskie lądują na powierzchni planety i rozpoczynają długą kampanię oczyszczania globy z obecności Tyranidów. 459812.M41 Dźwięk Zagłady - Przez Pajęczy Trakt rozbrzmiewa echo psychicznego, straszliwego, przeciągłego krzyku. Wszelki kontakt z Malan'tai zostaje stracony. 860812.M41 Naga Powalona - Siły Yriela docierają nad Eth-aelas aby wspomóc siły Idharae na powierzchni planety. Po paśmie ciężko wywalczonych zwycięstw ostatni z Tyranów Roju zostaje zabity w bitwie pod Szczytem Kuźni Smutku (ang. Sorrowforge Pinnacle). Pozbawione dowództwa niedobitki z roju pozostają łatwą zdobyczą dla żądnych zemsty Eldarów. Większość Floty-Roju Naga zostaje zniszczone ale zanim Tyranidzi z Floty-Roju Naga zostaną w pełni wybici minie jeszcze wiele bitew, jednak od tego dnia Naga jako zjednoczona siła Tyranidów może zostać uznana za zakończoną. Źródła *''Codex Tyranids 5th edition'' :Opis: s.16-17 :Strategia: s.16-17 :Tyranidzi Nagi: s.17, s.58 :Kulty Floty-Roju Naga: s.17, s.58 :Historia: s.16-17 :Zagłada Malan'tai: s.17, s.58 :Wydarzenia: s.16-17 *''Codex Tyranids 6th edition'' :Wydarzenia: s.15 Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Floty-Roje